farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Royal Army
The''' Royal Army''' was Pagan Min's personal army that ruled over Kyrat in Far Cry 4. The "General of the Army" was Paul De Pleur, who also served as their "Chief Interrogator". An elite group of the Army, The Royal Guard, patrolled the northern areas of the map and guarded Min's palace. BackgroundCategory:Far Cry 4 FactionsCategory:Far Cry 4 EnemiesCategory:EnemiesCategory:Far Cry 4 After Pagan Min betrayed the Royalists and seized the throne for himself, he created an army made of Kyrati citizens loyal to him (most likely the Nationalists) in order to enforce his rule over the land, they quickly became embroiled in a constant fight with the newly formed Golden Path shortly after the start of Pagan's regime. Mostly they are usually in the Midlands and/or the north. Not much of them are found in the Terai area. After the death/departure of Pagan Min, the fate of the army is unknown. It can assumed that some of them might have left the country, others may have tried to take over Pagan's place or were killed off by The Golden Path. Units/Types The Royal Army was made up of several classes of infantry, with varying equipment and specializations. Below are known Royal Army classes. * Assaulter (Commander) * Beheader * Berserker * Defender (Lieutenant) * Heavy Gunner (Commander) * Hunter * Molotov Cocktail * Rocket Launcher * Sniper (Courier) * Snow Soldier Trivia * They can be compared to The Pirates from Far Cry 3, by Weapons, Types/Units and the way they are fighting. * Most of the Army Types have an Elite Variant, AKA Lieutenants, often it is the Assaulter, Defender, Sniper, Heavy Gunner, who has these ranks. * The Heavy Gunner can be spotted on Royal Army vehicles driving around South Kyrat, with some other soldiers. * In contrast to the Royal Guard, many members of the Royal Army can be seen to be quite old, with grey hair and full beards. * Hunters seem to be the most hated enemy from the Royal Army in the community. * In the beginning of the game when you're running away to the bell tower, the Royal Army says "It's okay Ajay just come out and we will rescue you." , but they shoot you when they see you. * A lot of the members like drugs from swag bags to quality weed, like the Pirates from Far Cry 3. * Many soldiers show a disdain for fighting, unlike the more elite Royal Guard. Some even say they considered joining the Golden Path, and as the game progresses it becomes evident that many have deserted. Quotes When the Royal Army soldiers are casual, they can be heard saying various things like: * "Today is going to be different. I feel it." * "I'm so hungry." * "I am so tired of listening to your voice." * "We will crush the Golden Path, once and for all." * "I'm going to miss one of De Pleur's parties again?" * "Rebel scumbags". * "I feel like I'm melting". * "My sidearm keeps jamming, piece of shit". * "It's so dark here, let's leave this place". (Only at night) * "This is my best working gun I ever had" * "I've been thinking about changing sides, but I'm still going to fight against the people I love" * "I stopped listen to you 5 minutes ago" * "My family wish me promoted, so I can join the Royal Guard." When the Royal Army soldiers are hostile, they can be heard saying things like: * "I know you're out there Ghale!" * "Find that killer." * "Die Golden Path! Die!" * "Is that the best you got?!" * "I will drink from your skull!" * "I'm gonna find you alive!" * "Get themmmmmm!" * "You are going to die here!" * "Enemy spot it!" (When they see the Golden Path soldiers or Ajay Ghale from the distance.) * "FIGHT. HARDER!" * "DON"T. STOP. FIRING!" * "Shoot the engine!" * "Stop that vehicle!" * "Stop that driver!" * "Rhino! Look out!" * "Take down that beast!" * "Is that a friendly fire?" (When the player shoot into the air and pretends to be one of the Royal Army soldiers.) * "Look out! Look out!" * "Elephant! Look out!" * Honey badger! Just shoot it, don't mess with it! * Shoot that animal! * Kill the beast! * AHHHH! * I want to kill you! * I'm going for the heavy machine gun! * What was that!? (When they heard a gunfire coming from the distance.) * For King Min! * King Min! * Kill every last one of them! * "Look for anything out of the ordinary!" * "Keep searching!" * "Keep it together men, we don't know what's out there!" * "Where you hiding, coward! * "This is where you die" * "Yeah, you hide, but I will find you." * "Ghale, it's Ghale, he is here!!" * "I know it was you Ghale!" * "Keep Hiding, I'll find you." * "Hiding Ghale?? You're more American than I thought!!" When dying they will say. * "Never thought I would be killed by you, Ghale....." * "I'm sorry King Min....." * "Reverence to die for my king....." * "My brothers will come for you Ghale....." * "Ghale, I'll see you in hell....." * "This is an honorable death..." * "Arrrghhhh....." * "Someone, take care of my kids....." * "I died a warrior......" * "You are a poison Ghale....." * "Curse you Ghale, curse your whole family......" * "You was lucky this time Ghale......" * "My father was a coward too......" * "It's now I wish you never returned......." When getting killed by takedown they will say. * "Wait hold on, hold on!" * "No no no wait!!!" * "Hold on Hold on!!!" * "Wait wait wait!!" * "Shit shit shit!!" * "Tokia Hold on!!!" * "Not you Not you!!!" Gallery Army Assaulter.jpg|Army Assaulter Army Beheader.jpg|Army Beheader Army Beserker.jpg|Army Berserker Army Defender.jpg|Army Defender Army Hunter.jpg|Army Hunter Army Pyro.jpg|Army Pyro Army Heavy.jpg|Army Heavy Army Rocket.jpg|Army Rocket Army Sniper.jpg|Army Sniper